Stars
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Toboe loves stargazing and it's something that connects him with his seemingly lost past. Stargazing came from his mother and he couldn't be happier staring at the staars with his friends. [Oneshot]


Ice: This is just a little one-shot that shows how the pack gets along every now and then.

Wonton: Just sitting back and relaxing.

* * *

Once Toboe knew that the pack was asleep he snuck out of the cave they were resting in. All of them had, had a grand amount of food and they were all tiered, while Toboe on the other hand was a ball of energy. Maybe it was because of their different species or just the plain fact that they were older than the smallest wolf. Toboe shrugged and once he was far enough away from the cave took off.

Toboe wove in and out of the trees and then he jumped up into the tallest. He found a sturdy branch far up in the tree and lay back on it. He stared out at the stars. He found it rather odd that the others pushed themselves so hard, when in all actuality if they paced themselves they would be able to move faster longer as time went on. The way they ran they were likely to kill themselves. That's why Toboe took his time, knowing they wouldn't leave him behind.

Toboe liked the stars, the one thing he could remember before his Granny was that his mom would point out all of the constellations. The moon moved during the night so it wasn't always reliable, but you would always know where each star would be during that time of year. Toboe would never say it out loud to the pack but the moon turns it back on the wolves while even on the cloudiest nights the stars are always there, even during the day. Stars are there all the time and those who draw power from the moon are at a weakness, because the moon's not always there. A quote from his mother. Toboe wanted to go to paradise, not just to see Granny, but his mother's face, because by the time he could see his mother only showed up after it was dark in the den to show them. Toboe was the only one to survive from his litter and it was his father who had left him with Granny.

"There's Little Bear and there's Big Bear." Toboe pointed out to himself. "Remember Big Bear points north. Little Bear just looks like Big Bear." Toboe went on about the different stars and their meanings. Soon enough the stars lulled him to sleep, giving him strength for a new day.

Toboe was awoken the next morning by calls of his name. He jumped down on some unsuspecting rabbits and ran back to the cave.

"Toboe, why'd you go and disappear like that?" Hige asked bopping the boy on the head.

"Well I know we had a big dinner last night but I went and got some rabbits anyway." He said quickly and unsteadily.

"But why was your sent hours old?" Kiba intoned, with a look.

"I just... went out... for some air and fell asleep." Toboe stuttered for a second before answering completely.

"Well you should have said something" Tsume growled, glaring at the boy.

"You would told me to go to sleep! I went out last night cause I couldn't sleep!" Toboe yelled. "Well here's your rabbits." He said in a quiet tone Toboe dropped the rabbits and walked a ways away. He sat down against a rock and looked to the sky. It was still dark out and the stars still shined in the sky. He started mumbling all the constellations.

"What's so interesting about an empty sky, kid?" It was Tsume. Toboe looked at the older wolf and smiled.

"But the sky isn't empty. See there are stars there and they're always there. If you can read them you'll never get lost." Toboe said quietly. "Things move, and I'm not saying stars don't, stars just move slower and they can point you in any direction.

"When I was little..." Toboe got cut off.

"With your Granny." Tsume said predicting the story.

"No when I was just a small pup. My mom would tell us the tales of the stars and when we could see she would point them out. Our pack planed everything so that they could move with the stars. They didn't believe in the power of the moon, it was said that the moon only got it's power from the stars that lit it. The sun is a star so we were never left alone and the stars always took care of our pack.

"My litter was born late, so our timing got mixed up. Because of that our set couldn't watch and the pack was killed. It was my father that left me with Granny." Toboe finished looking at the stars, with love.

"Why do you never talk about your pack? We all think you have no pride as a wolf." Tsume asked.

"Kiba's a moon wolf not a star. Most northern greys and arctics are moons, because they can't see the stars that much. Where I was born you could see the stars almost every night." Toboe said. "Moon wolves don't find pride in little pinpricks of light, they have to have something big an bold to hold on to."

"Really, and how do you think your pack died?" Tsume was truthfully intrigued in Toboe's story, wondering if it was true.

"Stupid Northern Nobles got tired of their domain and decided that they'd mess with the free world." Toboe moped. Tsume let out a small chuckle.

"So that's why you have problems with the cold." Tsume pointed out. Toboe nodded.

"I think my dad said Arctic wolves are lunatics for living so far north." Toboe thought out loud.

"I wouldn't say that to Kiba. I think he's part arctic." Toboe giggled.

"As a matter of fact I am. Now why are we talking about breeds?" Toboe Looked up startled.

"Tsume and I were talking about the differences between you and me. See if your Arctic then you're the purest of all types, at least that's what I've heard, and I'm a red wolf which means I probably have coyote in me. Also you all can take the cold weather and probably think this is a spring breeze. I, on the other hand, find that this weather is absolutely HORRIBLE, sooooooo cold."

"He told me that his dad thought that Arctic's are lunatics for living so far north." Tsume smirked in mirth when Toboe's eye's widened. Hige laughed and Kiba just shook his head. "Tell us about your constellations, Runt." Tsume ordered softly.

"Well they're really not mine, but alright." Toboe consented and started rambling on about the different stars their stories and how they could help travelers. Kiba and Hige settled down, to listen seeing that this all meant a lot to their smallest. Toboe knew that this would always be his knowledge and he would never let the memories of his mother and he stories of the stars fade away. Stargazing came from his mother and he couldn't be happier staring at the staars with his friends.

* * *

Fire: Was it as retarded as I think it was?

Randa: Tell us what you think, hopefully you'll bring up Fire's selfisteam.


End file.
